By the Fire
by StephanieWithAnA
Summary: An AU Christmas fic, a little naughty but sweet.


**By the Fire**

"Damn." He dropped his bag next to the door and kicked off his snow covered black boots. He muttered to himself as he yanked at his itchy beard. This was not the best idea he had ever had.

He padded into the living room that was illuminated only by the lights on the tree and the still roaring fire. He sunk into his favorite chair and sighed. All he wanted was to get home on time for once and see his family. As he sat there, his sour mood started to turn. Glancing around he noticed the care with which his home had been decorated. He loved the smell of pine from the tree and the faint scent of cinnamon.

This life of his was not bad. He did want something for Christmas. Just one thing would make it perfect.

"Pace?"

He turned and glanced toward the sound of her voice. "Who is Pace?" he asked.

She rubbed her eyes a little and stifled a giggle as she looked at him more closely. "Oh, I'm sorry...Santa. I was just looking for my errant husband who seems to have lost his way home."

He laughed in a deeper voice. "Well, by the looks of you, he's a fool. Who could leave a beautiful woman such as yourself on this snowy night?"

Joey held her fingers to her lips and considered the question. "A fool?" she asked sweetly.

"That's right. Now why don't you come over here and sit on Santas lap?"

She tilted her head and smiled even wider. "Pace…"

"Who is this Pace fellow? Don't you want to tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"Sure," she finally conceded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nestled into his lap and laughed as his beard brushed against the bare skin of her arm. She was warm although she was clad only in a short tank top and soft cotton pants.

His eyes focused on her. "So have you been a good girl this year?" he asked in a low voice.

"Of course," she said sweetly as she gave him her famous lop-sided smile. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well...I did hear something from my elves about you wrecking your husbands Explorer," he said knowingly.

"What...that's not true! I wasn't even driving. He was driving and I...I ..."

He smiled and didn't try to hide the fact that he loved watching her squirm. "You weren't distracting him?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Maybe a little. But I didn't hear him complain. In fact I think he kind of liked what I was doing."

"I bet he did. I know I would."

"Santa!" She punched him playfully. "Now what would Mrs. Claus say about that?"

"You're right. I should ask you what you want for Christmas."

She sighed and gazed at the crackling fire for a moment. "Oh, Santa. I only want one thing."

He pulled her closer and whispered, "And what would that be?"

She turned to face him as tears began to well in her eyes. "I want my husband to be home more. I miss him so much. He works long hours, you see. I just want...I…"

"Joey…"

"I want my son to see his father for more than ten minutes in the morning. But I doubt that there is anything that you can do about that," she said softly, choking back tears.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he nodded his head.

"You'd be surprised what Santa can do. Maybe I could convince that fool to take a partner and not feel that he needs to be there for every decision."

Her face brightened a little. "You could do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe I already did. Maybe when he finally comes home, he'll tell you that he had to change his stationary to Witter & Valentine Detective Agency. You never know."

Joey clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Really? Oh my God! I can't believe this, Pacey." She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"The name is Santa," he said, beaming.

Joey pulled away and swiped her tears. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that, Santa."

Pacey nodded a little and pulled her to his chest. "Things will be different. I promise, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured softly. "What about you? What do you want for Christmas?"

"Humph. Nobody ever asks Santa what he wants," he said thoughtfully.

She peered up at him innocently and he regarded the stirrings in the pit of his stomach when she did. "Well, I'm asking."

He inhaled deeply, his forehead creasing as he thought carefully. He gazed at the fire as she watched the lights reflection twinkle in his eyes. "I just want to be with my wife. I'm so busy this time of year. I'd love to come home and find her waiting for me. To be with her would be my wish."

He looked down at her with his loving eyes. She brought her hand to his face and brushed his white hair aside. "Maybe I could help you with that."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, Mrs. Witter! What would that Pace fellow say? Ho, ho, ho!"

She opened her eyes widely. "Ah! I never knew that Santa had such a dirty mind!"

His hand slipped under the hem of her tank top as he growled, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Santa! Stop that…" she argued unconvincingly.

"Mmm," he mumbled against the soft skin of her collarbone. "I've got a present for you in my pocket, Mrs. Witter."

As he told her this, she felt it press against her thigh. "Ooh. Better save that for your wife, Santa," she teased.

"Oh," he groaned. "But it's such a long way back to the North Pole."

She chuckled and wiggled her bottom, effectively making the situation worse. "Naughty Santa. What would the kids say if they knew?"

"Aww...who cares?" He leaned forward and lifted her tank top. His beard tickled her stomach as he pressed his lips to her belly button.

She slipped her hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet hers. "No, no," she scolded as she wagged a finger at him. She pulled her finger back before he had a chance to nibble it. "I need to get Pacey's present ready. Maybe you should finish your work here and get on back to your wife?"

He pouted. "You're right. You have a Merry Christmas, pretty girl. I hope that this Pace fellow appreciates what he has."

"Me too." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his pink nose. As she climbed out of his lap, he groaned uncomfortably and shifted in his chair. "And keep that suit on. It's sexy," she called as she disappeared down the hall.

Pacey grinned and hopped out of his chair enthusiastically. He retrieved the sack of presents near the door and carefully placed them under the tree.

He tiptoed to his son's room and opened the door carefully. Joshua was three now and was anxiously anticipating Santa's arrival. Pacey sat on the edge of his son's racecar bed and gazed at him adoringly. He brushed away the soft strands of hair that covered his eyes. Kissing the top of his head, Pacey whispered, "I love you, Joshy. Merry Christmas."

Pacey tucked his boy in and smiled at him once more. He looked out the window and noticed the soft white flakes of snow floating down. The sky was bright as the reflection of the moon bounced off the snow. He sighed and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Pacey tossed his beard, wig, and hat on the couch as he passed back through the living room. The whole getup was making him hot but she insisted he keep it on. He tapped on their bedroom door and listened for her voice.

"Come in," she called.

Pacey inhaled deeply and opened the door slowly. The room was glowing by candlelight as it cast flickering shadows in every corner. When his eyes finally came to rest on his present, he sighed and suppressed that sexy smile. "Wow."

"You like?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Uh huh," he breathed. "Can I open it?"

"Sure," she replied giggling.

Pacey sauntered toward her and tilted his head, trying to decide just how he would go about getting to his gift. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "Hmm."

She blushed as he continued to stare at her. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail high on her head and tied with a red, curling ribbon. The ribbon cascaded down and framed her beautiful face. Her milky white shoulders looked as soft as ever. Her pert breasts were covered with a small red bow over each nipple. A large green ribbon adorned her waist and the bow she tied it in, covered her sex. She wore nothing else but the smile on her face.

Pacey blew out the breath he was holding as yanked at the collar of his red fur jacket. He opened the top few buttons and stretched his neck a bit.

"Hot?" she asked.

"Scorching," he replied, smiling.

"Take it off," she moaned as she squirmed. The anticipation was killing her now. She was dying to give herself to him.

"Okay," he agreed, nodding his head. She watched as he pulled the heavy fabric from his body. The sound of the Velcro being pulled apart filled the room as he pushed the material aside and revealed his broad chest and taut stomach. He let the coat fall to the floor and went to work on the pants. His sweat drenched body glistened in the soft light from the candles.

She bit down on her lower lip as he shimmied out of the heavy black pants and stood there only in his red boxers. Next he removed his socks as her eyes drifted to the bulge in his shorts. A sexy smile crept across her face as she watched him discard the boxers and stand before her in all his naked glory.  
Pressing her lips together so he couldn't hear her panting, she beckoned him. "Do you want me?" she breathed.

"All I want is you, baby."

"Nice answer," she replied just before he crushed his lips to her and kissed her passionately.

He climbed onto the bed and straddled her thighs. She rested her head on the mountain of pillows behind her as he began to run his hands over her body. His hands went to the satin ribbon at her waist. He pulled so slowly that she felt she might burst. She arched her back as the soft material slid away from her body.

He peeked around to see how the bows were attached to her breasts, but he looked puzzled. "They're stick-ons. Just pull," she instructed.

Pacey seemed nervous. "Won't that...hurt?"

Joey shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "If it hurts...you could just kiss it and make it better, right?"

He opened his eyes widely. "Oh yeah!"

"Shhh!" she giggled. "Don't wake Joshua."

Pacey leaned forward and kissed Joey. His tongue slipped between her soft lips and she welcomed him. He brought his hand to her breast and pulled the small bow quickly. She yelped into his mouth while he removed the other one. Once she was totally naked, he lowered his mouth to her erect nipples.

She rubbed against him as he licked circles around each hardened bud. Raking her fingernails across his back, he moaned and nibbled her skin in response. "Pacey," she gasped. "Hold on."

Pacey raised his head and peered at her. "What's wrong?"

She urged him to lie on his side as she turned to face him. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she gazed at him. "I just wanted to ask you something."

He smiled and began lowering his mouth to her sex. "I know what you want," he mumbled.

"No, no, no," she protested, giggling. "Did you really ask Drue to become your partner?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, just a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, it was sort of a Christmas present for him and Jen, but it's even more important for us. I really want to have more time for you and Josh."

"I can't believe you did that for us. I actually got my Christmas wish before I ever had the chance to ask for it."

He pulled her close and nodded. "So...does that mean you have another wish?"

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, kissing him softly.

"And what would that wish be?"

Joey pressed against him as he rolled to his back. She straddled his hips and watched his eyes as she sank down on his erection. Hearing the hitch in his breath, she leaned back and let him fill her.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She smiled down at him. "There's just one other thing that would make this Christmas perfect, Pacey."

"Oh?" he gasped as she lifted her hips and then lowered them again. "Tell me," he begged.

"I want...oh, that feels good." She smiled her famous lop-sided smile and gave him the doe eyes. "I want another child," she revealed.

A giant smile spread across his face. "A little girl?" he suggested.

"I'd love that," she admitted as he held her hips and pressed himself deeper inside her.

"I'm so lucky," he whispered as they rocked together.

Her hands cupped his face as they teetered at the edge of climax. "Oh?" she moaned as he squeezed her buttocks and began to grind faster.

"Yeah. I never needed to wish for anything this Christmas." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. "I've got everything I could ever need...as long as you love me," he breathed softly in her ear.

"Oh, Pace." She covered his face in kisses as tears sprang to her eyes. She peered at him lovingly and shook her head. It was hard to believe that she could be this happy.

He smiled mischievously and asked, "Who is this Pace fellow?"

**The End**


End file.
